i want my innocence back
by alicelecter
Summary: Set three months after 'trouble' Mischa kills New York in a fit of rage. What will became of her family due to her actions?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it has taken so long for me to get this up. I've had a crazy last two weeks. My keyboard died, my mum came to visit for a week, and my husband and I are working on our marriage. I'm also set to start medical school in January.

A beam of moon light cut through the curtains that covered the window's Mischa's bedroom. Early on in her pregnancy she had started to cover her windows. If they weren't covered she would be awake at five in the morning and be sick as a dog.

Her eyes fluttered open. Something had woken her. It hadn't been in the small beam of light that slipped into her room. She could sleep through the moon light. It was the sun that got her. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

It was then that she realized what had woken her. Someone was walking around in the kitchen. She climbed out of bed and pressed her ear to the door. The person was tip toeing around. She could barely hear their footsteps.

She walked over to the wall that separated her from her parents and listened closely. She could hear her mother's snoring and her father's heavy breathing. If both her parents were in bed then that meant someone was in their house.

Mischa opened her closet and pushed aside her clothes. In the back was the samurai sword her father had given her for her sixteenth birthday. She picked up the sword and slid it out of it's case. She sat the case down and hide the sword behind her back.

The footsteps were getting closer to her room. She opened the door to find herself looking straight at New York.

"You," she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if the rumors were true," New York said backing up. "I needed to see if you had really gotten pregnant."

"Why do you care?" Mischa snapped moving closer to him. "You took advantage of me again."

"I wanted to make sure you are ok." he said. "Do you need anything?"

"I need you to get out," she growled. "Get out of my life. Even if this child is yours I don't want you around it. You don't deserve to be around it."

"Mischa," he said stepping towards her. "If it is my kid I have ever right."

"Backup," she ordered pulling out the sword.

"Woah," New York said holding up his hands. "Put the down Mischa. There is no need to get violent."

"Is that so?" Mischa asked waving the sword at him. "You always thought it was alright to get violet with me. What gave you that right?"

"I know what I did was wrong," He confessed. "I hold my hands up. I know what I did was wrong."

"You always said that you knew it was wrong," Mischa said starting to go in circles around him. "Yet you kept doing it. You're a monster."

"What are you going to do?" New York asked backing up against the kitchen counter. "Could you kill me?"

"I could," Mischa said bringing the tip of the blade to rest against his neck. "I could in a heart beat."

"What is stopping you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Do you still love me?"

"No I don't," she answered. "I hate you. I want to see you dead. I want to see all three of you dead!"

New York didn't have a chance to say anything back. Mischa pulled her back her sword and swung hard. The blade came in contact with his neck and went right through. His head fell off his shoulders and into the sink. His body slumped to the floor.

"Oh my god," she whispered and dropped her sword. "What have I done?"

Mischa dropped down to floor and into a puddle. She didn't even notice as the blood soaked through her clothes. She started to cry. The tears pouring at her eyes. She wasn't sad that New York was dead. She was shocked by what she had done.

She didn't know how long she sat there. She was so spaced out she didn't even hear the footsteps coming down the hall. Her father had woken up to go to the bathroom and had heard her crying. He walked into the kitchen and gapped at what he saw.

"Mischa," he whispered. "What happened?"

The young woman on the floor looked up at her father. She jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around him. For the longest time he just held her ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the blood. After what felt like an enteritis she pulled away just enough to look him in the eye.

"I killed him," she whispered. "He pushed me far enough. I wanted my revenge. I don't care that he is dead. I just don't want to go to jail or loose my baby when it's born."

"Nothing bad is going to happen you or the baby,"Hannibal promised. "We'll just tell the police he came at you and that you defended yourself."

"You want me to lie?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes," he answered. "I believe he deserved death but most courts won't see it that way. If you lie you can get away with this. He has a seriously violent history and you don't. I just need one promise from you before I let you go through with lying."

"What promise?" Mischa asked.

"You have to promise me you won't go after these other men," he said. "I can't let you risk that."

Mischa didn't want to promise her father that. She wanted to take everyone of those bastards out but she knew her father was right. It wouldn't be good for her future if she killed them.

"I promise daddy," she whispered.

"Alright." her father said smiling. "You go rest for a few minutes while I call the police."

Hannibal watched his daughter walk into the living room and sit down. He picked up the phone and dialed the police. The only reason he made his daughter promise she wouldn't go after them was because he wanted that honor himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I would like to say 'sorry' for the long time between updates. Life is just a crazy thing. You never really know when you are going to get some time to sit down and write. Now that winter is here there isn't much to do besides sit inside in front of a computer. I'm not really into winter sports.

-------

The next day Hannibal took the day off from work. The night before had been very stressful on everyone. The police had been happy with Mischa's story. They had no reason to believe that she killed him out of cold blood. New York's long record with the police kept them on her side.

He was going to take care of the rest of the men that had hurt his oldest daughter so much. He knew that she wanted revenge but he couldn't allow her to do that. He didn't want his daughter to face many years in prison for killing a few assholes.

During the long drive up to Stony Plain he contemplated a lot of things. He knew that there was a chance the murders would get traced back to him and that he would be in major trouble.

He was willing to risk that for his daughter's own good. Even if he and Clarice both went to prison little Julie would still lead a good life. He was sure she would have a good home with her older sister.

He pulled into the driveway of the house owned by the two men that were left. He had always liked the direct approach. He never liked to beat around the bush unless it was for fun. This wasn't for fun.

Killing this men was an important mission. He raised his fist and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Mad Dog answered. At once he recognized the man on the door step.

"Hello," he said softly.

Part of him had been waiting months for this to happen. He knew it was only a matter of time before Mischa's father would come to him. Even though he had no reason to fear the man standing in front of him he found himself feeling fear.

Something about the way the good doctor stared at him made him shake a quiver. His eyes were that of a wolf and Mad dog felt like his pray.

"Can I come in?" Hannibal asked already feeling the fear.

Mad dog didn't say anything. He just stepped out of the way and let him in.

"Dr. Milton," Mad dog said taking a few steps back from him. "I know what you are here about and I want you to know it wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"How was it supposed to happen?" he asked looking the boy in the eye.

Mad dog didn't how to answer that. Was he supposed to tell him the truth? The truth was that they thought Mischa would be too ashamed to go home and would stay there as their fuck toy. They never expected her to leave. They didn't even think that she would really get pregnant.

"I see," Hannibal said in answer to the silence. "I'm going to see that you pay for what you did."

The lever of fear in Mad dog was quickly rising. He didn't like the calm tone in the older man's voice. It made him feel like the man was getting ready to strike. He was slowly backing into the kitchen.

"I'm going to give you a choice," he said backing Mad dog into the counter. "Turn yourself and the other boy in and I won't hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Mad dog said with a snort. "Yea right. You are scary Dr. Milton but I don't believe you would hurt me too bad."

"That's where you're wrong," Hannibal said pulling a knife out of the knife block.

Mad dog forced himself against the counter trying to get away from the crazed man.

"One more chance," Hannibal said holding up the knife.

Mad dog couldn't speak. He opened his mouth but the words just didn't come out. He was too scared to speak. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He started to kick and fight but Hannibal held him hard. There was no way out.

"Alright," the doctor said with a chuckle. "Looks like you aren't going to turn yourself in. I guess you've chosen death. Before I kill you do tell me where is the other boy?"

Mad dog thought for a second. Ron had gone out two hours before to dinner and a movie. That meant he would be returning in a short amount of time.

"I didn't say I wanted death," Mad said quickly.

"I asked you a question," Hannibal said pressing the blade to his throat. "You had your chance to get out of dieing and you blew it. Now I'm going to give you to the count of five to tell me where the other boy is. If you tell me I'll make your death quick."

Tears were filled Mad dog's eyes. He didn't want to die but he knew he didn't have a choice. The promise of a gentle death caught his attention.

"Out," Mad dog croaked. "He went out a while ago. He'll be back soon. He always comes home straight afterwards."

"Thank you," Hannibal said.

In one move he cut his throat. The boy made a few noises before he slid down the counter to the floor. He smirked picking up the body and tossing it over his shoulder. He walked upstairs to the bedroom and dropped it onto the bed. He wrapped the body inside the comforter. With no trouble he took it downstairs and tossed it into the back of his car.

The streets and were empty and quiet. Stony Plain was a simple town and if they had known what he had just done they would have thanked him. Simple towns never like trouble makers. Hannibal went inside and waited for Ron to arrive home.

--------

The hours passed and Ron still didn't show up. Hannibal didn't believe that Mad Dog had lied to him. He could always spot a lair when he saw one. There were two possibilities. One was that Ron had changed his normal behavior and stayed out later than normal. The second one was that someone had gotten to him before he did.

Hannibal paused for a second to think. Mischa could have taken off after he left and killed Ron. Hannibal knew that she wanted to kill everyone of them. He remembered the way Mischa had cried after she killed New York. Killing wasn't for her. She could kill but she just couldn't handle it.

He sighed getting up from the couch. He needed to get rid of the body in his car and talk to his daughter. He only hoped that the first possibly was the correct one.

----------

Miles away had already disposed of her kill in a local river. Earlier that morning Ron had called her. He said that he had heard about New York's death and wanted to talk to her. Mischa had met with him for only one reason. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to see all of those men dead. She knew she had promised her father she couldn't kill them but it was a promise she couldn't keep.

After dinner with Ron she had agreed to hear him out some where more private. The two had arrived his house with Mad dog would give them no privacy so the two had gotten a room together. Mischa had wasted no time strangling him.

As Mischa got into her car she regretted what she had done. She didn't cry as she had with New York. She just felt depressed. She wasn't depressed because Ron was dead. She was sad because she was scared. She was scared of going to jail for what she had done. She was scared she would lose her baby when it was born.

"You idiot," she yelled at herself as she started up her car. "You are bound to go away for this."

Thing ringing of her cellphone caught her attention. Mischa sighed when saw her father's phone number. It wasn't late at only ten at night but he was more than likely wondering where she was.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Mischa," her father said in a stern voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home from visiting a friend," she lied. "Things ran a little late with her."

"Oh," Hannibal said. "Well come home quickly I really need to talk to you."

Mischa sighed hanging up the phone. She knew her father hadn't believed her. He could always see through her lies. She sighed pulling the car onto the road and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoot! I'm back. I know it's been forever. Sorry about that. I have felt I've ignored Clarice. I've mostly focused on Hannibal and Mischa.

-------------------------

Clarice felt alone. She felt helpless. She was worried for her two children. She was worried her husband. She was worried for herself.

Hannibal and Mischa were out there killing people. She knew it. She could always tell when Hannibal was killing. She couldn't believe her Mischa had started killing people.

She had worked hard to give Mischa a normal life. She had grown up to be like Hannibal. She was a killer.

The thought alone made Clarice start to cry. She didn't want to lose her family. Julie was still so young and innocent. She didn't want to see her end up in foster care.

The young Julie could sense something wrong with her mother. She walked over to her and touched her face with her hand.

"It's alright baby," Clarice said. "It's OK."

Clarice wished what she was saying was true but in her heart she knew it wasn't. She knew it was only a matter of time before her family fell apart.

-----

Hannibal arrived at the house first. He was angry at Mischa. He was sure that she had killed Ron. He could feel it in his heart.

He didn't go inside right away. He sat in his car just staring at his house. His home . His families' home.

What had he done? What had Mischa done?

Was killing that guy really worth it if he lost his family?

For the first time in many years Hannibal felt tears brush his eyes. He didn't let them fall. He took a deep breath. He had done the right thing for Mischa.

Hannibal looked in his rear view mirror when he heard a car pulling up. At once he recognized his daughter's car.

She climbed out of the car and walked up to his window.

"Get in the car Mischa," Hannibal said in a stern voice.

Without a word she walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

"I know what you did," he said not looking her in the eye.

"Do you blame me?" she questioned.

"No," her father answered. "I can't. I can not blame you for doing something I planned on doing myself."

"So what now?" she asked.

"We hope the cops don't get wind of who killed these people," Hannibal explained.

"We could leave the country," Mischa suggested.

"After the baby is born," he said. "After you have the kid I'm packing you guys up. I'll take a few months to get every planned."

"What is Mom going to say?" Mischa asked.

"She is going to be angry," Hannibal said. "I am sorry I've caused her pain and I'm sure you are but somethings need to be done."

"Daddy I'm scared," the young mother to be whimpered. "So much is happening at once."

"It's going to be alright darling," he said pulling her into a hug. "I'm going to be a good father. I'm going to take care of you and the baby."

Mischa didn't let go of her father. She couldn't. She was scared out of her mind and she always felt safe in her father's arms.

---

Clarice hadn't been excited when she heard the new from Hannibal. They would have to move. It looked like they would be packing their bags and moving to France.

Mischa went into labor right when she was supposed to. A healthy baby boy was born at three in the morning.

David Agustin Mentol would be given the best life possible. Hannibal and Clarice know had a new reason to keep their family together and safe.

Little did they know fate was about to throw another monkey wrench into their life.


End file.
